


🍯;; Oh Baby

by Clownshiiiit



Series: -;;ShipCrack-Dawmes [1]
Category: Dawko - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, GG Games - fandom
Genre: ._.XD, AAAA, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, I Ship It, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, SI, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, dou, hOy eS nOcHe dE sEtso, what are you doing reading this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownshiiiit/pseuds/Clownshiiiit
Summary: - Oh baby you're a mess ... a pretty mess.;; Eu,, este one short no quiere ofender a ninguno que se mencionan ni a sus fansPrecaución: Es muy "cursed"¿ .__.XD
Relationships: Dawko/GG Games, Lewis Dawkins/Gerard
Series: -;;ShipCrack-Dawmes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925653
Kudos: 1





	🍯;; Oh Baby

;; ¡Oh baby!;;

Faltaba tres dias para su boda; pero tanto deseaba tener la calidez del otro, no solo caricias y besos en el rostro. El ... **ellos querían algo mas** .

___

"I- i am sorry it was not my intention" **(l-lo siento, eso no fue mi intención)".**

El menor había dado un quejido por la fuerte estocada que le dio, justo en la garganta.

"N-no te preocupes, estoy bien."

respondió con dificultad; aclaro su garganta y con sus manos tomo el glande, toco la punta de este con su lengua para después empezar a meterlo dentro de su boca; el contrario se estremeció arqueando levemente su espalda por el placer, el menor continuaba chupando y dando pequeños gruñidos; el castaño acariciaba la cabeza de su casi esposo.

\---

Levanto su cabeza del regazo de Dawkins y acostándose boca arriba seguido por el inglés posicionándose enzima suyo, poso su mano en la mejilla el menor, su piel era suave, con un color carmesí que llegaba hasta su oreja, sus ojos reflejaban lo ansioso que estaba , se acercó detenidamente y juntaron sus labios en un beso tímido, pero pronto se convirtió en salvaje, llevo unas de sus manos a sus muslos trazado una línea con sus dedos.

El beso de ambos se estaba saliendo de control; terminando en una pelea de leguas; se separaron sintiendo el sabor agradable de sus labios

_"Oh baby you're mess, a pretty mess" **(oh cariño, eres un desastre, un lindo desastre).**_

Le dio un beso en la frente para después desvestirse cada uno, par por par. Acerco su rostro dando pequeños besos en su cuello, una de sus manos buscan su "lindo botón" y rozar con sus dedos, el español de se cuenta de esto pero dejaba que continúe, llega un momento en donde esos dedos entraban indirectamente; esto generaba unos leves quejidos, eso duro por un lapso de tiempo, al mas bajo no le gustaban que jueguen con el cuando el otro sabia que era lo que pensaba


End file.
